


It’s Not Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [5]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	It’s Not Me

“Y/N?” He repeated, stepping forward. After placing your phone on the small table near by, he moved closer to you.

You looked at him and glared. “What do _you _want?”

He furrowed his brows. “What the hell happened here?”

“Why would you care?” You scoffed. “Think you’d be happy to finally see me like this.” Getting up, you didn’t bother picking up the now damp note from your father.

Sam spotted it and crouched down to pick it up. His eyes scanned it as he stood back up. “Your father walked out?” He asked quietly.

You nodded, chewing your lip. “Now you know. Now get out of my house.” You ran your hand through your hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Turning, you looked at him like he was insane. “You’re asking if I want to talk about it?” You couldn’t believe him! “Why the **_FUCK _**would I want to talk to you?” You were moving closer to him, the rage and agony clear in your eyes. “Where were you when my parents got their divorce? Where were you when my mom died?” You poked him in the chest. “Oh, that’s right. With those _assholes _you call friends. The same ones that have given me shit since day ones. The ones you abandoned our friendship for.” Your chest was clenching as you yelled at him. “So walk out my front door, and go back to the people you actually give a flying fuck about, because I _know _it’s not me.”

For the first time in awhile, Sam felt like he might actually cry. “I’ll send over Dean.” He said quietly. “I put your phone over there.”

“Thanks.” You breathed, turning and kicking a small vase that hadn’t completely shattered.

The note was still in his hand when he walked out and he sighed. His house was only a couple blocks from yours, although it felt like miles.

* * *

You were sitting in the corner of the shower, fully clothed when Dean found you. “You had me worried.” He said gently. “I kept knocking, called your phone…nothing.” He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. “Come on, sweet heart.” He sighed, picking you up, not caring about getting wet. “I read the note.”

“Why would he _do _that?” You asked, your voice just above a whisper. “He walked out on me…for some woman.”

“He’s an idiot.” He told you. “Get changed and we’ll go talk.”

Nodding, you let him put you down. You were shocked how easily Dean was able to walk back into your life after all these years. Watching him walk out, you wiped your cheek as the door shut.

* * *

Dean was sitting on the couch, boots off to the side, feet up on the coffee table. You had put on a pair of black leggings and a faded old band shirt. He motioned for you to sit next to him, so you did, pulling your knees up to your chest.

Neither of you spoke for a few minutes, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. He glanced at you. “You got anyone you can call?”

You shrugged. “Maybe my Aunt Ellen?” You looked over to him. “I don’t want to move, though. Sure, I hate school, and pretty much everyone in it, but I’d like to at least finish it.”

“I getcha.”

“You dropped out at sixteen and got your GED, Dean.” You pointed out.

“Details, details.” He muttered. “So, he said that everything’s paid the next two months, right?” You nodded, wondering what was on his mind. “How about we move you into the master bedroom, and I rent one of your rooms?”

You gave him a small smile. “I can’t ask you to do that, Dean.”

He laughed. “I’m asking _you_, Y/N/N. Right now I live at home with my parents and my dumbass brother.”

Chewing on your lip, you thought it over. “If that’s something you want to do, sure.”

He pulled you into a side hug and kissed your temple. “We’ll worry about that later. Right now, how about we binge watch something on Netflix and eat junk food.”

* * *

The next morning you had to force yourself out of bed for school, dreading how it would go. It wouldn’t take long for word to spread that the older Winchester brother was living with you, which meant a whole slew of shit would start.

Dean was passed out on the couch, making you laugh. His mouth was partially open, so you drizzled cold water in it. He coughed and jerked awake. “I have to get ready for school. Either go home or go upstairs to pass out.”

He groaned, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Too early.” You replied, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a cup of juice.

Dean wasn’t far behind you. “How do you get to school?” He asked, curious.

You downed your drink in one go. “I get a ride.”

As if on cue, you heard Xander on his bike outside. “_Please _don’t tell me that’s your ride.” Dean groaned, following you out. “No.” He shook his head.

“Go back to bed, Dean-O.” You said as you walked out.

Dean watched as you slipped on a helmet and onto the back of Xander’s Suzuki GW250S before he drove off.

* * *

The two of you pulled into the school parking lot five minutes before the bell was going to ring. Xander happened to park a few spaces from where Sam and his buddies had pulled in. Sam watched you walk into school with Xander, his arm around your shoulders. The two of you met up with a few of your other friends, laughing over something one of them said.

Feeling eyes on you, you looked around. Your smile fell when you saw it was Sam looking at you.


End file.
